User blog:MasterofAgony693/Emperor's Intervention RP character: Kreisner Grunmeon
General Information--- Character Name: Kreisner Grunmeon Inquisitorial Ordo: Ordo Malleus Philosophy: Puritan Amalathian Demeanor: Primarily Judicar with a slight tendency toward Militant. Age: 40 Homeworld: Krieg ---Physical features--- Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Medium length (down to chest) Eye Color: Green Height: 6'5 Ethnicity: Caucasian (White) Build: Tall and muscular Weight: 185 pounds ---Character Stats--- Languages: Low Gothic, High Gothic, and some knowledge of daemonic languages. Social Skills: Intimidation, secrecy, persuasion, charisma, negotiation. Combat Skills: Ranged combat, melee combat, psychic combat, psychological. Starting wargear and equipment: Black hooded robe with no insignia, bolt pistol with psychically charged bolts, Inquisitorial rossette, concealed copy of the liber daemonica, carpace armor underneath clothing, jokaerian field, Litany micro beads and vox caster, teleport homer, Auspex Device, Mindwiping tool. (Most of Kreisner's combat wargear is actually kept elsewhere, ready to be used at the time he needs it). ---Psychic disciplines and special abilities--- Familiar: Servo Skull which is programmed specially to enhance psychic powers Combat Abilities: Banishment, Life leech, Inferno. Passive: Witch-Sight, Mental Fortitude. Diplomatic: Terrify. ----Retinue---- Stormtrooper: John Stagner, former Imperial Guard sergeant of the 707th Cadian. Stagner had disobeyed his commanding officers orders' and went on his own bloody hunt of a Chaos Cult in vengance which was responsible for murdering many of Stagner's men. Stagner was saved from execution by the Comissariat by the timely intervention of Kreisner, who had him inducted into the Progenium again to come out as a personal Storm Trooper bodyguard. Stagner retains his desire to destroy every Cultist and heretic that he might find without mercy. Exorcist: Friedrich Bitanus, former Confessor from the Ecclesiarchy, Bitanus and Kreisner nearly came to blows since when Kreisner had investigated the planet, Kreisner has little trust for the Ecclesiarchy, and only when a daemonic threat to the shirne world Bitanus was stationed on became possible was Bitanus forced to side with the Inquisitor and his throne agents. Bitanus proved himself to be a faithful, trustable, and stalwart individual, and Kreisner had him specially trained as an Exorcist. He continues to be a scourge for the heretic who has consorted with daemons. Astropath: Amanda Zolivique, she is the Astropath assigned to Kreisner by the Ordo Malleus, the horrors her mind has endured would result in her having to be killed if she was could see with her eyes and lack the psychic discipline she has. Kreisner has attempted to train her to better block the daemonic presense from her mind. Interrogator: Varigal, (user-played, check out his bio as well as the shared bio of Kreisner and Varigal). Several other figures in Kreisner's retinue who may not play a role in the RP include scholars, bodyguards, and a few assassins seconded to the Inquisitor. His list of throne agents is small in comparison to some other Inquisitors of the Malleus. ----Biography--- Kreisner Grunmeon was born on Krieg, a horrifying, war torn world, once ravaged by over 500 years of civil war after an atomic firestorm. The planet of Krieg is most well known for it's Imperial Guard regiments, his early life was a struggle, he was, like most other males on Krieg to join to the Death Korps. To make matters worse for him, he happened to be a psyker, which fortunately, his own family had no idea of. His father was an officer in the Death Korps, and he had been killed on Vraks, Kreisner's family never even knew his father died, or where his father. His mother had also been killed, Kreisner vaguely remembers that she was a Nurse in the Death Korps. One day, when Kreisner was 15 years of age, a hooded woman entered the bunker complex in which Kreisner's family was living, he informed his family that Kreisner had alredy been identified as a "peculiar individual", however since his father had "disapeared" in the Imperium's service, Kreisner had the chance to be offered "a better future" in the form of a special education. However, If Kreisner showed even the slightest outward sign of weakness,he would be executed on the spot by those in charge of the education. With his family agreeing to these terms, Kreisner left abrupty with the mysterious agent aboard a starship. He began his induction into in the Schola Progenium when he was 17 years of age,. He was treated roughly which was to test his resolve, like most other psykers who happened to be in the Progenium. One of his most trying times came when he was 19 years of age, he had recently learned about the Siege of Vraks while studying, and how the Death Korps of Krieg lost millions in a war which lasted over 17 years, he knew felt saddened by the high amount of casualties his fellow Kreigers had suffered, the thought of Vraks had threatned to snap his resolve, even though he had been conditioned by the Progenium's harsh years at this point, he began to take an intrest in studying the arcane, exploring his psychic abilities, and ever wondering what manner of madness occured on Vraks. The day came that he showed a slimmer of weakness to the Progenium, and the Drill Abbots decided that he should be executed as a dangerous psyker. Fortunately, their execution of Kreisner was stopped by an agent of the Ordo Malleus, who had been secretly monitoring the young man for years as the one who sent a throne agent to his family on Krieg, had finally vowed to take him in as an Acolyte. If the pupil failed to perform decently under the Malleus Inquisitor's tutelage, he risked execution, with the threat of death or understanding hanging over him once again, he knew this time he would hide his emotions to the best of his ability, in order to learn from the Inquisitor, whom he came to know as Ravenna Beriger, a Puritan woman dedicated to stopping the daemonic threat and punishing the rogue who would use sorcery to summon a daemon beforehand. Kreisner anticipated that his service as an Acolyte would be long and harsh, following his mistress to a great variety hells around the galaxy. During this time, his mistress taught him that any common "citizen" of the Imperium was a potential danger and a fool who would treat with the daemon and the warp, and that he could trust none while the Inquisiton's and the Emperor's work was to be carried out. Kreisner, even as an Acolyte, had taught himself he had a duty to follow in the Emperor's path most likely by being proficient with weaponry so that Kreisner might earn revenge on the daemonic scum who might have killed his fellow Kreigers on Vraks. Thus, Kreisner learned to trust none completely, with the motto "guilty before proven innocent" as a personal one, after all, it was a corrupt, daemonically influenced cardinal who had been presumed to be most innocent man ever had been responsible for throwing the planet of Vraks into utter strife and Chaos, eventually costing the life of millions. In addition to that, Kreisner learned that the galaxy, as a place of total and unending war would never be merciful to those who were weak and unarmed. Yet Kreisner also knew that secrecy was critical for an agent of the Ordo Malleus to maintain, for if knowledge of the daemon leaked out into public hands, there would be literal hell to pay. The Imperium had to maintain order and balance, thus, Kreisner had formed his philosophies. After his many years as an Acolyte, at age 29, Kreisner Grunmeon had become a grizzled veteran in service of the Inquisiton, and he had developed a somewhat grim and arcane personality in the the service of the Inquisiton, after all of the madness and death he had seen in his work. Another of his most trying days were when the hidden Inquisitoral fortress he had lived at with his mistress and her throne agents was attacked by the Forces of Chaos. Ravenna was kidnapped and possibly killed while attempting to banish a Greater Daemon back to the warp. Kreisner escaped barely with his life, surviving only due to his mistrust and militant tendencies. He left the planet as the Grey Knights, and eventually an Exterminatus fleet arrived to erase all evidence of the insane daemonic horde and corruption of the planet, as well as all evidence the Inquisition had ever been there. On the urging of the higher ranking members of the Ordo Malleus, Kreisner Grunmeon was elevated to the rank of Inquisitor at last, although at the cost of some of his most cherished comrades. Work as an Inquisitor was just as brutal as work as an Acolyte, for a little more than a decade Grunmeon had devoted his life to seeking and stopping the daemon's diabolic plans and purposes, and unearthing lore nesscesary to combat the daemonic threat. Kreisner became well attuned to and used to his work, hiring his own team of throne agents in due time... Category:Blog posts